How to Survive a Zombie Outbreak, Naruto Style!
by Honey-Senpai 19
Summary: The worlds just been plunged into chaos thanks to a experiment gone wrong. And what's this? Our favorite blond hero is at the center of it in? Ha! Rated for gore, violence, adult themes, and drug and alcohol abuse. Deals with Incest at some points.
1. Chapter 1

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter: Prologue**

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

_I'm not destroying the world, I'm saving it! _- Albert Wesker

To think... it all started thanks to a small military experiment... They didn't mean for this to happen. All they wanted was to be able to feed their people. But as the saying goes, _"The highway to hell is paved with good intentions"_

This is a long highway. Must of been a lot of very good intentions. But that's for later. As for now you must be wondering who I am. Well let me tell you, I am Uzumaki Naruto! And this is how to survive a zombie apocalypse.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the prologue being so short. I promise for the regular chapters to be longer!  
><strong>


	2. A Nightmare

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**A Nightmare**

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

_The sounds of screams could be heard from a small village in South America. One would also be able to pick up the scent of death all over. The sound of firearms break out and then you can hear the sounds of soldiers scrambling around. Then one soldier walks out into the open and all the soldiers stand to attention. _

"_Report!" Then one that seems to be the leader states._

"_No news from the other team, sir" One soldier answers._

"_Dammit, we need to check on them..." The leader then moves his hand towards his ear and presses on the mic that was in it, "Hunter 2-1 do you copy?"_

_On the Northern side of the village you could see a 5'10 blond male giving orders to a squad of soldiers, "Hurry it up, Hunter 1-actual might need back up!" Just then a transmission goes over his com., "Hunter 2-1 do you copy?"_

"_I read you Hunter 1-Actual, Go"_

"_This is Hunter 1-Actual's acting officer, Hunter 2-1 you are to move to the western edge of the village and search, locate, and if possible rescue Hunter 1-Echo, Copy?"_

"_Roger, Hunter 1-Actual, We are to move to Hunter 1-echo's last know position, preform a search of the area. Wilco, out" The blond man then turned to his squad, " Okay, men, New orders! We're to move to Echo's last know position and if possible find and rescue them. We've gotta hurry Echo are dark so they may be in trouble. PUSH!"_

_With that his squad give an unanimous, "SIR!" and moved into a wedge formation with the blond man at the head. They quickly moved into the village and heard something that sounded like an earthquake heading their way._

"_What the fu-" One of the soldiers started to state but was then crushed by a beast that had both male and female body parts on it. (A/N It's Siam from Silent Hill: Homecomings)_

"_4's down!"  
>"OPEN FIRE!" Came the order from the blond man. Following his order the rest of the squad opened fire on the beast but it was for naught. The beast just rammed another soldier and crushed it while he was on the ground.<em>

"_FUCK! 2's down!"_

"_We're not gonna take it down with our current state, 3 follow me!" With that the blond man ran into one of the alleyways near him and his only remaining squad-member followed him closely._

_When he felt they had ran far enough he gave the signal to stop running. He leaned against the alleyway's walls as he fought to catch his breath._

"_Man, what the fuck was that? Did you see it take down 2 and 4? Man, we're fucked! We're totally hoope-"  
>"SHUT UP SOLDIER! Our guns still work which mean we can still kick some ass. Now be quiet for a moment while I try to reach Hunter 1-actual"<em>

_With that he tried his com. But each time he did he got the dead sound._

"_Well sarge?"  
>"It's dead... Fuckin' figures"<br>The blond man picks himself up off the wall, "Well come on we've got a mission to do"  
>"What! You mean with that huge fuckin' thing after us we're still gonna go after Hunter 1-echo? With that thing out there there's no way they survived! Hell we're not gonna survive!"<em>

_The blond man just glares at him, "We're soldiers, No matter what happens we carry out the mission until it's done, we're dead, or it can no longer be carried out"_

_The other soldier gives out a sigh then nods, "Alright sarge, I'm behind you"_

_The blond man exits the alleyway with his squad-member behind him. He quickly moves across the village to the western side to where Hunter 1-echo was last heard from. When the duo reach the lkp they see something that startles the blond man. An 14-16 year old blond girl in a room trapped by bars._

"_Naruko, what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Naru-Naruko! Your little sister, sarge?"_

_The blond man nods slightly, "Yes, my little sister"_

_The blond man walks up to the cage with the other soldier hanging back. When he reaches, it the girl looks up at him, "Naruto..."_

_The blond man, now named Naruto, looks back at her, "Naruko what are you doing here?"_

_Naruko seems to darken slightly, "Some asshole dragged me here then locked me in here then he took away my Kyuubi plushie"_

_Naruko seems to be slightly angry with that outcome as the Plushie was the one thing Naruko had that was from Naruto so she treasured it._

_Naruto seems to pause for a moment as he thinks out what he was going to do. He then looks for his squad-member when he notices he was missing. He turns back to Naruko to tell her, "I'll look for it but I'm not making any promises, alright?" _

_Naruko nods slightly then says, "Please find him, Kyuubi keeps the bad man away"_

_Naruto's eyes seem to soften slightly then they harden as he realizes his gun was missing from his shoulder and he hadn't taken it off nor felt anyone take it from him. He decides that there was no way to do anything about it takes out the emergency flashlight he had and mounted it on his flak jacket. He then goes through the only open door and keeps on following the path then sees something that makes him aware of where he was. An iron lung._

_'An iron lung? I'm in a military hospital? How! I'm in a South American village that doesn't even have a clinic' _

_Deciding to push these thoughts to the back of his head he continues on the path laid out for him when he goes into a bathroom that has a combat knife sticking out of the mirror. Shrugging slightly he takes it and keeps going until he finds his path blocked by something quite fleshy. Deciding that it might be cut by the knife he cuts through it and squeezes through it to find himself in a room with a TV and two women that were dressed as nurses with their backs to him._

"_Ma'am? Ma'am!"_

_The nurses turn around to face Naruto and realizes that they weren't human as their face was pretty much none-existent and the front of their smock was covered in blood. _

_'Their quite busty though' Naruto notes in the back of his mind dryly._

_The two nurses raise their hands simultaneously to show they were carrying knifes._

"_Woah, calm down!" Naruto says as he backs up and hits a wall with the nurses advancing on him steadily._

_One of the nurses swings at him and Naruto's eyes widen slightly before he dodges to the left and pulls out the combat knife he had found earlier._

_Naruto shifts into a combat stance and waits for one of the nurses to attack at him._

_When nurse #1 attacks Naruto dodges to the right and counter-attacks quickly and quickly pushing the nurse into a combo that ends with him sweeping the nurse off its feet and him stabbing the knife through her left breast effectively killing it off._

_Naruto quickly pulls the knife out of the nurse and turns to the other one to find it attacking him already. Naruto's eyes widen as there wasn't enough time to dodge as he was slashed roughly across the chest. _

_Naruto grunts in pain lightly then retaliates with a heavy lunge into the nurse's left breast that brings it to its knees. Naruto, quickly capitalizing on this opening, kicks the nurse to the ground and stabs the nurse through the skull with his knife. Naruto grins as blood, gore, and brain matter stain his knife and the floor around the nurse's head. _

_Naruto then examines the TV just in case it held a secret. He then cuts his way through another flesh door and finds himself in a room with the kyuubi plushie in a hole in a wall. The kyuubi plushie is pulled deeply into the hole and Naruto finds himself having to stick his arm into the hole to grab the plushie. Just when Naruto thinks he has it he feels something grab his arm and threaten to rip it clean off his body. Naruto then pushes off the wall with his right arm to try and free his left arm. _

_After a few seconds he frees himself and realizes he had obtained the kyuubi plushie. He glances around the room then backtracks to where Naruko was._

_Naruto then pulls the plushie out of his bag and shows Naruko it._

"_Look, I found it."  
>Naruko looks up slowly and reaches out to grab it, "Give it to me"<em>

_Naruto hands it to her then she runs off._

_Naruto scowls slightly then yells, "Hey, wait!" Getting no response he chases after her. When he goes into the corridor after her all the doors slam shut as he passes them. When he reaches the end he sees her go into an elevator. Naruto then pushes the button and waits for it to come back. When it reaches his landing he walks onto it and hits the only working floor. _

_As the elevator goes down he hears scrapping on the sides of the elevator then it stops suddenly and the doors seem to try to open but only open slightly. Naruto fearing that he was trapped tries to pry the doors open but to no luck._

_Trying his luck he calls out to anyone. He begins to hear scrapping again then he tries to look through the small opening the doors afforded. Just then a huge knife went shooting through the gap between the doors right into Naruto's left eye._

"Ah..."

"Bad dream?"

Naruto looks to his right to see the truck driver that was kind enough to drive him home to Konoha give a small nod then turn up the radio slightly.

The truck driver then tries to start up a conversation, "So, soldier,you live in Konoha or just got family there?"  
>"I just got family there, where do you live?"<br>"I live there my damn self!"

"Say, I never did catch your name"  
>"Yeah ya did you just were too asleep to remember. Anyways' the names Travis Grady"<p>

Naruto nods, "Just in case I didn't mention it names' Naruto"

Travis grins, "Naruto, eh? So you're kin to Kushina and Naruko Uzumaki eh?"

Naruto nods, " I am"

After about thirty more minutes of riding they finally pull into Kohona.

Travis turns to Naruto, "I've gotta stop and get some fuel before I take you the rest of the way to your folks house"  
>But Naruto shakes his head, "Nah, I'd whether walk and see what's changed"<br>Travis nods, "Alrighty then. You an' me have to get a beer later on though!"

Naruto grins, "I'll hold you to that, Travis. 'Till then, later!"

Naruto then jogs off towards his family's home. People all stop to stare and point at Naruto. Who wouldn't? The town's heroine son was back in town.

When Naruto reaches his home he smiles then thinks to himself, _'Mom, sis, I'm home"_

**A/N**

**So how was it?  
>I'll take any kind of review as long as it's constructive or not a flame.<strong>

**Remember to R&R! **


	3. Calm before the storm

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**Calm Before the Storm  
><strong>

**Review Replies:  
>Hades252 2:<strong> Well in reply to that I can see where you're coming from. But for Silent Hill: Homecoming he isn't so much the anti-hero as he is the bogeyman that just is there to scare the living fuck out of you. Now to reply to the other thing you said, I plan on having true zombies in this. Just Naruto will be plauged by nightmares and I may or may not make Naruto and his party visit the Otherworld... or if I'm in a foul mood, Nowhere.

**ParadiseRegained: **Yes it is my friend, but that's only where the romance will lie. I do plan on having Naruto have one-night-stands or friends with benefits every-now and then. Now I might pull this into a harem with only three girls as I'm not confident in my writing abilty.

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

**Story,**

Start

_Last time on How to survive a Zombie outbreak, Naruto style!:_

_Naruto then jogs off towards his family's home. People all stop to stare and point at Naruto. Who wouldn't? The town's heroine son was back in town._

_When Naruto reaches his home he smiles then thinks to himself, 'Mom, sis, I'm home"_

Naruto then shakes his head and walks up to the door and knocks. He taps his foot lightly while waiting for the door to be answered. When no one answers he knocks again. Just then he could hear someone scrambling down the stairs then a definite female voice call-out, "Just a minute!"

Naruto sighs to himself as he waits for another minute for the door to be answered. Just then the door opens and his sister is standing there.

"Yeah we don't take salesme-" Just then she realizes its not a salesman but her older brother.

"Big brother!" With that she uses one of little sister's secret moves and lunges him. Naruto, used to her antics, braces himself. When he had caught her fully he ruffles her hair.

"Naruko, who is it?" came the voice of Naruto's 38 year old mother.

"Come see for yourself" Replied Naruko too busy hugging her older brother to be bothered with anything else.

Naruto picks up a slight sigh and then grins as his mother's person comes into view.

"Naruto!" she cries out then rushes forward to hug him.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm home"

"Come in, come in, The front porch is no place for a family reunion" She then motions for him to come inside.

"Naruko you're gonna have to let me go for me to go inside" Naruto state while scratching the back of his head. Naruko seems to weigh the options then lets Naruto go. With his body freed, Naruto was able to enter the Uzumaki house.

Once inside, Kushina told him to take a seat while she made some tea.

While Kushina was in the kitchen making tea Naruto decided to catch up with his sister.

"So, Naruko, how's life been?"

Naruko's eyes seem to harden slightly, "It's been rough, Big Brother. We've had trouble making it day to day" Naruto picked up that with the way she said it meant that they had missed him greatly. Naruko then quickly changed the subject, "So how'd the special forces treat you?"  
>Naruto chuckles lightly, "I was made for it"<p>

"So why'd ya come home?" came the question from Kushina as the tea was done.

Naruto took a cup when she offered him one. He then took a sip as if bidding his time. When he was done sipping he coughed lightly, " I had just gotten some vacation days so I decided to visit"

Kushina seemed to grin slightly, "Yes well you've gotten vacation days before yet you've never visited. Why'd you decide to now?"

Naruto sweats lightly, not wanting to tell them the real reason he had came home mumbles something about, "Missing them and not wanting to spend his vacation days in Chile"

Naruko then stands up and says something about needing to go to sleep as she had a test in the morning. Kushina nods and bids her goodnight, as does Naruto. With that the two were left alone in the den.

Naruto finishing off the last of his tea, yawns. Kushina then takes his cup and asks him, "Do you have somewhere to stay for the time you have off?"  
>Naruto shakes his head in the negative, " No I do not, mom"<p>

Kushina's grin seems to threaten to break her face, "Then you must stay here!"

Naruto seems to not want to go along with this idea as he had joined the army to get away from memories of an abusive father and thought that staying here might bring back bad memories. But then gives in when he see's his mother's pout.

"Fine fine I'll stay here. But I've only got a week off"

"Then we must spend it properly"

Naruto gives a small nod then he stands up, "Well I'm off to bed. I've got the guest bedroom right? I know Naruko has taken over our old room"

Kushina giggles slightly then nods, "Yes she has. C'mon I'll show you to your room"

With that said she shows him to his room. After walking into his room, Naruto strips out of his shirt and pants then lays down.

While lying there Naruto can't help but think to himself, _'Never thought I'd be back here'_

Naruto then closes his eyes and lets sleep claim him.

**HtSaZONS!**

Sunlight filters the blinds onto our favorite blond hero. With the power of the damnable sun in his eyes, Naruto finds himself waking up.

_'Fucking sun... Someday I'll kill you'_ were the first thoughts Naruto thought when he woke up. Naruto then gets out of bed and pulls on the clothes he was wearing the night before.

_'I fuckin' forgot my damn bag! Fuck!'_ were his thoughts when he finally realized he didn't have his bag with him.

Naruto then shrugs as one week in the same clothes wasn't that big of a deal then leaves the guest bedroom and heads down stairs to the smell of Bacon and eggs.

Naruto then smiles slightly, happy to be back where he belonged.


	4. The world just went to Shit

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**The world just went to shit**

**A/N**

**I've decided to give out the ages of the main characters. I will also add ages if I feel a character may become someone important **

**Naruto Uzumaki: 21**

**Naruko Uzumaki: 16**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 39**

**Minato Namikaze: 39 (He'll play a supporting role until later on in the story)**

**Travis Grady: 30 (I know that's not his real age but for the sake of the story just role with it)**

**Review Replies:  
>Hades252 2:<strong> **To respond to your first question, Yes he is. I'll try to provide insight to what happened to make Naruto leave and what happened after he left. I do plan on bringing Minato back into the story at some point but he may or may not just be a phantom of Naruto's pysche. And yes Naruto will become something like Isaac Clarke in this story. Hehehe.**

**Nagnator: Well... I may or may not have Kushina a part of Naruto's romantic interests and I already know I probably won't be able to write any Lemon scenes but he may or may not have sex with Naruko... Pedophilia... Yay...**

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

**Story,**

Start

_Last time on How to survive a Zombie outbreak, Naruto style!:_

_I fuckin' forgot my damn bag! Fuck!' were his thoughts when he finally realized he didn't have his bag with him._

_Naruto then shrugs as one week in the same clothes wasn't that big of a deal then leaves the guest bedroom and heads down stairs to the smell of Bacon and eggs._

_Naruto then smiles slightly, happy to be back where he belonged._

Naruto heads into the kitchen to witness Kushina making exactly what he had smelt. He lets a small smile come to his face as watches her work the magic only mothers are capable of. Naruto ends up standing there for five minutes just watching her.

Then the food seems to be done and she turns around and appears to be startled at Naruto standing in the doorway.

"Naruto, How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes"

Kushina seems to think about his answer for about a second then gives out a small shrug and turns around to the stove to take the food out of the cooking pan.

"Go wake your sister for me, If she stays in bed any longer she won't have time to eat before school"  
>Naruto nods then turns around and goes up-stairs to Naruko's bedroom. When he reaches the door he first knocks on the door. After waiting about ten seconds he knocks again. Deciding to knock on more time before he entered her room, he does just that. After getting no response he opens the door to the sight of his sister sprawled out on her bed.<p>

Naruto chuckles slightly before walking up to her bed and shaking her shoulder, "C'mon, Naruko you gotta get up"

Naruko stirs lightly then groans out, "Just a few more minutes... Maybe twenty"

Naruto grins lightly then shakes her shoulder again, "Sorry but mom said you have to get up otherwise you won't have time to eat"

And with those words said, Naruko sits up and yawns, "Alright I'm up, Big brother. Now can you go out so I can change?... Unless you want to stay in here. Then I'm fine with it"

Naruto's cheeks seem to redden on slightly, "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm gonna vacate your room now" And with that said Naruto leaves her room and heads down stairs.

Kushina turns to him when he reaches the Dinning Area. She then starts to ask him if he had woken his sister, to which he nods. She mumbles a quick "Thank you" then motions for him to sit and eat as the table had already been laid out.

Naruto does just that helps himself to the food, but not before saying a quick, "Thank you for the food"

Then Naruko comes down the stairs and quickly finds a seat. Once seated she begins to wolf her food down.

Naruto stops eating just to watch his sister display the worst table manners he had seen. Thanks to her quick eating Naruko manages to finish quite quickly and then stands up says good-bye to her mom and brother and leaves the house in a sprint as to not be late for school.

Naruto coughs slightly as to not give off his chuckles. When he was done himself, Kushina takes his plate to the kitchen along with Naruko's and her own. Naruto then stands up and calls out to her that he was going to the mall. When he got a response in the affirmative, he left the house and jogged towards the city's mall.

When he reaches the mall, Naruto checks himself to see if he had his wallet with him. When he finds he does he then enters the mall.

_Time skip one hour. _ **(A/N: Yes I'm too lazy to write filler. Don't hold it against me)**

Naruto stops to take a break on one of the many benches in the mall. Naruto then yawns and decides to take a short nap. What he didn't think of was why he was tired so quickly. When Naruto finally dosed off he...

**HtSaZONS!**

_Naruto's nightmare:_

"_Urgh... Where am I?" was the first question our blond hero asked himself when he woke up to find himself still in the mall but everything was foggy. Naruto gets up off the bench and begins to look around. After a minute of that he realizes something shocking... He was all alone in the mall! _

_He quickly begins to breath in through his nose and out through his mouth to calm himself. After doing that for a few minute he decides he should leave the mall... And fast! Naruto quickly decides to put some of his military training to use and vaults off the railing to the story below. (He was on the second story) Once Naruto hit the ground, He rolled as to disperse the shock from landing. Once he woke up his legs from the fall, he jogged over to where the doors to exit/enter the mall were. When he reached then he tried to open then but they were locked. Naruto decides to break the glass but when he tries to do that he finds he couldn't. _

_Naruto then sighs and decides to look around the mall. He passed a bathroom when he saw some symbol in the corner of his eye. Deciding to see what the symbol was, he turns and walks up to it and puts his hand on it. Then out of nowhere he feels drained and collapses. After about a minute on the ground, he feels well enough to stand up._

_Naruto then decides to leave those symbols alone and then continues to explore the mall. When he had explored the full first floor he climbed the stairs to the second floor. He then explored it. It took him about ten minutes to do so. After that he now had to make a choice, Either stop exploring or climb up to the third floor which was being renovated. _

_Naruto decides to continue on and goes to the stairs to the third floor, when a loud air raid siren goes off and the paint peels off the wall and everything turns to a shade of red, orange, and yellow. Once that was done the stairs gained something that made them impassible. A large pile of junk was blocking the stairs. Naruto then gets a severe headache and collapses. _

_When he wakes up he finds he's still in the otherworld. He stands up and quickly makes his way to the exit to see if there was a way for him to get out. When he tries the doors this time, they ,to his surprise, open for him and he leaves the mall. Once he exits the mall he finds himself somewhere other then Konoha. He looks around for a sign and sees one that reads__Otogakure. Naruto then jogs down the street and then witnesses his little sister._

"_Naruko? Hey wait!" was what he called out after her when she begins to run in the opposite direction. Naruto quickly chased after her. He manages to track her into a cemetery where he loses her but then finds something that could help him survive. A flashlight, a radio, a combat knife, and one first aid kit. He quickly gathers up the supplies and leaves the room where he found the items. He continues to search the cemetary to try and find his little sister but it's to no luck. _

_He then finds himself in the family crypts and then turns a corner to see someone digging a hole. _

"_Hey mister! Are you alright?" Naruto tries to call out to the man but it's to no luck. Naruto then looks for a place to get into where he was digging. Naruto manages to find a spot to get down. Once he was in the area where the man was digging, he walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder, "Mister, you okay?"_

_The man turns his head to look at Naruto and Naruto jumps back for it was himself. The other Naruto goes back to digging and Naruto shakes off his shock and shows the other him something that he found of his person... A broken watch._

"_Hey! Other me, do you know what this is?" The other Naruto stops digging and takes the watch from our Naruto and examines it. He turns it over and reads something that was inscribed on it._

"_Forgive me..." The other Naruto then drops it on the ground where it gets __sucked under. The other Naruto then looks up at Naruto, "You should leave. You never should of come back" _

_Our Naruto seems to be confused by this and just then something evil sprouted from the ground, like a tree almost. _

_The other Naruto turns around and holds his hands up and cries out, "__**FORGIEVE ME!"**__ Right before he gets crushed. _

_Naruto jumps back and draws his combat knife. (__**A/N I will from now on call the boss: **__**Sepulcher and yes I'm skipping the first part of the boss fight)**_

_Sepulcher lunges at Naruto which he quickly dodges. Naruto then grimaces as Sepulcher uses the tail end of its body to hang itself from... something. Sepulcher then raises one of its hands as if to crush Naruto. Naruto waits for it to start to fall and then rolls out of its way, with the hand getting trapped in the soft dirt. Naruto the attacks the hand with all he had. Naruto continued on this pattern until Sepulcher uses its hands in a different motion. It sweeps then across the floor, knocking Naruto to the ground. Naruto groans in pain then rolls to the left to avoid getting crushed. Naruto then jumps to his feet and attacks the hand again. This time Sepulcher collapses leaving him open to Naruto finishing it off. Naruto quickly ran up to its head and drove the knife through its skull making blood and gore spray him. _

_Naruto then withdrew the knife and grins at a job well done. Then the ground caved in and Naruto found himself falling..._

_End Naruto's Nightmare_

Naruto awoke with a start. The mall was on fire and he was in a bathroom.

"Hey he's awake"

"Good, good. Fill him in on what's happening"

Naruto found someone, a women with long russet hair, get in his face. She then asked him, "You alive, Uzumaki?"

Naruto gives out a nod, "What the hell's going on? I smell smoke"

The woman gains a dangerous glint to her eye, "The world just went to shit. That's what"


	5. Getting ready for the upcoming storm

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**Getting ready for the storm ahead **

**(WARNING FILLER AHEAD)**

**A/N**

**I know that I've had a quick update speed as of late but know that's only because of the fact I'm not in school right now. Once school gets back in, Tomorrow as it's 12:09 A.M right now... Fuck I hate school.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 21**

**Naruko Uzumaki: 16**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 39**

**Minato Namikaze: 39 (He'll play a supporting role until later on in the story)**

**Travis Grady: 30 (I know that's not his real age but for the sake of the story just role with it)**

**Mei Terumi: 30**

**Alex Shepard: 14 (Yay, SH: Homecoming's hero is in this story... Now how to develop him as a character, eh? Also I know the age is wrong but it's a fanfic so sue me! Wait.. I take that back. _Don't _ sue me. Please.)**

**Review Replies:  
>Hades252 2: As you probably know the watch was a gift to the first sacrifice in SH: Homecoming, and its appearance is reminiscent of what he liked and how he died. The other Naruto represents Naruto's guilt and his want to be punished for his sins.(Kinda like James Sunderland if ya think about it) <strong>

**ParadiseRegained: I'm glad you like it! I'm doing my damnedest to write this story.**

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

**Story,**

Start

_Last time on How to survive a Zombie outbreak, Naruto style!:_

_Naruto awoke with a start. The mall was on fire and he was in a bathroom._

"_Hey he's awake"_

"_Good, good. Fill him in on what's happening"_

_Naruto found someone, a women with long russet hair, get in his face. She then asked him, "You alive, Uzumaki?"_

_Naruto gives out a nod, "What the hell's going on? I smell smoke"_

_The woman gains a dangerous glint to her eye, "The world just went to shit. That's what" _

Naruto stares at the woman for a second then shrugs and stands up then turns back to her and asks, "And pray tell, how has 'the world gone to shit' as you put it?"  
>The woman grins for a moment then answers quietly, "Zombies, man, Fuckin' zombies"<p>

Naruto seems to be taken aback for a moment then sighs, "Well fuck! I knew that me coming home would make the world descend into chaos." Naruto then turns to the woman, "What's your name? Unless of course you want me to call you 'Lady' and 'hey you' all the time"

The woman smirks slightly then answers him slowly, "The names Mei... Mei Terumi" Naruto nods then checks himself for his equipment then responds, "Well mines Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto then finishes checking himself and is pleased to find he had his back-up flashlight and spare com. On him.

Naruto then asks Mei another question, "Are there any other survivors here?"  
>Mei quickly nods, "Yes, there's one other survivor here. Said his name was Alex Shepard"<p>

Naruto seems to bristle at that...

_'Alex Shepard, eh? That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Didn't Alan say he had a kid named Alex?' _Naruto thought to himself. He then quickly shook himself out of his musings. He then turns to Mei and asks her, "Then where is he?"

Mei shrugs, "Ran out. Told me he was looking for something. He said he'd be back soon. He left about 10 minutes ago."  
>Naruto then blinks. They had been talking for ten minutes? He then shrugs, not really caring about this newest revelation. Naruto walks up to a wall and slids down it slowly. He then looks at Mei, "Listen, Mei, I'm a soldier therefor I'm trained for this. You look like you can handle yourself, but listen, I'm gonna be the one in charge, but if you feel like I'm losing my sanity go ahead and leave me for dead. I really don't care if I die."<br>Mei just nods going along with it. Naruto then sighs, "Look we'll give him five more minutes and if he isn't back by then we assume he's dead and he get the hell outta dodge. Sound good?"  
>Mei nods to this and then takes a seat on the floor. They spend the next five minutes in relative silence. Just when Naruto was about to stand up and start to leave, Alex comes through the bathroom doors.<p>

Naruto looks up at Alex with a blank look on his face. Alex looks back before shrugging and pulling a bag off his shoulder, "Look, I found some weapons in the mall. The fuckin' gun shop hadn't been raided yet so I managed to grab us some firepower. I also hit up the blade shop like you asked me to, Mei"  
>After saying that he pulls out one U.M.P 45. Sub-Machine-Gun, One MP5K, One P90, a few spare clips for each gun, 3 M9 handguns, and of all things a fucking Katana.<p>

Naruto grins as he catches the tossed UMP and M9, "This brings back some memories" He then looks to see Mei forgoing the M9 in favor of the Katana and P90 leaving the Kid with the MP5K. Naruto then takes the other M9, Having trained in duel-weapon combat.

Naruto smirks letting his battle honed instincts take over. He turns to Alex, "Alex, how many did you see out there?"  
>"A lot. Maybe thirty. I was able to sneak past them though. Be warned they seem to dislike sound so they rush it to try and get rid of it."<br>Naruto nods to this new information, "Alright let's do this... on the count of three I'm kicking this door open. There's too many of us to sneak so we're gonna have to go guns blazing. Although try to conserve ammo if you can."

The rest of the party nods and Naruto show them how to stack up on a door. Naruto raises his hand to start the count-down.

3...

2...

1...

Naruto then kicks the door in and...


	6. First Strike Or something like that

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**First Strike... or something like that**

**(SHIT! MOAR FILLER UP AHEAD. RAMIREZ TAKE IT OUT!)**

**A/N**

**Sorry about the long wait. I've been sick and trying to nail a summer job... Which I failed at. Hmph... assholes. Anyways I've also been trying to get rid of a mild case of ye olde writer block. I was wanting to better my writing skills but that ending in writers block.. and I'm sorry about this wall of text. ALSO...**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot this) I, Zachary Parker, hereby state that I've no legal tethers to the Naruto, Silent Hill, and anyother shit games/animes/tv shows/all your base. If you have a problem with me writing a fan fic about it. YA CAN SHOVE IT UP YER ASS. Or you can sue FanFiction dot net. Not me. Really not me. Please don't, I've got no money as it is.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 21**

**Naruko Uzumaki: 16**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 39**

**Minato Namikaze: 39 (He'll play a supporting role until later on in the story)**

**Travis Grady: 30 (I know that's not his real age but for the sake of the story just role with it)**

**Mei Terumi: 30**

**Alex Shepard: 14 (Yay, SH: Homecoming's hero is in this story... Now how to develop him as a character, eh? Also I know the age is wrong but it's a fanfic so sue me! Wait.. I take that back. _Don't _ sue me. Please.)**

**Review Replies:  
>h<strong>**anipman: Who's that? Really who is it so I can tell him he has an impersonator.(An accidental one, but one nonetheless) **

**Hades252 2: Bah. Haven't beat it but I've played enough and seen the ending so I know what you mean. Everything you want to know will be told soon. At least it should be told soon. **

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

**Story,**

Start

_Last time on How to survive a Zombie outbreak, Naruto style!:_

_The rest of the party nods and Naruto show them how to stack up on a door. Naruto raises his hand to start the count-down._

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_Naruto then kicks the door in and..._

"What? I thought there were zombies out here" Our blond Hero asks the youngest of the party.

"There were... Where could they of gone so quickly?"  
>"I don't know but if they're drawn to sound them there might be someone out there causing a racket" said Mei, throwing in her two cents. Naruto nods to this reasoning. He then starts for the stairs leading downwards, to the ground floor. The other two of the party follow closely. When Naruto reaches the stairs he find where the zombies ran off to.<p>

"Oh god..." Mei mumbles, looking over Naruto's shoulder. For there was a group of survivors... well they were survivors. The bodies of the recently deceased were torn apart, with some of the intestines flayed across the floor haphazardly. There was also blood everywhere.

"We'll get no where standing here. The zombies aren't here so lets get going while their gone" Naruto says. What he doesn't realize was that because of the two standing in the way Alex couldn't see what was down there. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Alex was finally in a spot to see what was down there.

"Oh my god... Oh my fuckin' god!" Alex cries out then starts to retch.

"Shit kid, Knock that the fuck off! Yer gonna get us killed." Mei growls out angrily. But alas it was too late, as Alex's cry plus his retching alerted all the zombies in a 20 foot circle around them. **(A/N How many were in that 20 foot circle? Read: A FUCKING LOT! Aka 30-40... How? I don't have a fucking clue. And I should get back to the story now, eh?) **

"!" Came the angry cries of the nearby horde calling even more undead to the area.

"**FUCK!" **Came the response to the cry from Naruto's mouth. Alex finally finishes retching when the undead start to approach, sprinting as if it was lunchtime and they hadn't eaten for a week. Can you guess the main course?

"Get ready, boys."

"Alex, are you gonna be able to handle killing these things?" Alex quickly nods. Naruto then smirks and then cries out, "Then let's get wild!"

Then the survivors noticed something. They were surrounded.

"Well shit" Was all Naruto had to say

" 'Well shit' don't cover it Naruto! What are we gonna do?" Mei demands

"If you're gonna do something, Do it fast! They're getting really close" Alex mentions.

"Stop talking, and attack those mother fuckers!" Was Naruto's answer. And with those words the group of three raised their guns and started to unload. 

The survivors were soon pushed into a triangular shape.

"I'm almost out!" Alex cried.

"Fuck, me too!" Mei swore

"Too many, fuckin' weekend soldiers!" Came a shout above then and out of nowhere a pipebomb with a smoke detectior rigged to it went flying down to their level and almost all the zombies went sprinting for it.

"Okay, Run! **NOW!**" Naruto shouted pointing towards the stairs leading back up, albeit to the otherside, where the pipebomb came from. When they reached the top, they looked behind them to see that most of the zombies were wiped out by the pipebomb and those that were left were now just going back to idle mode.

"That was closer then a... Well shit that was just close!" Mei cried, albeit quite softly.

"Who saved us?" Alex asked softly, trying to get over the fact he had just killed. Sure he acted tough, but who wouldn't? You were either tough or dead in times like these.

"I did."

The group turned towards the source of the voice to see a girl, late teens to early twenties, decked out in a pink jacket with some blue jeans and her hair in a pony-tail.

"C'mon follow me. I found a safe spot"

Naruto looked back to his group to see them nod back.

"Fine, We'll come"

The girl nods then leads them down a few stores to the gun shop. She then opens the doors and leads them to the back of the store where there was food and water and what not.

"There's no way you had time to stockpile this" Alex says in disbelieve.

The girl shrugs, "_I _didn't. I guess the owner feared that some one was gonna do something big or what not. Anyways, you're all wounded and in the state you're in there's no way you're gonna be able to survive in the streets of the town."  
>Naruto didn't like that at all, but the rest of the group seemed to loosen up slightly so he nodded to it, "Fine, We'll stay another night in the mall, but after that we're leaving. Sound good?" Naruto directed this to his party. They nodded and the group started to slide down the walls.<p>

The girl turns to Naruto then looks him over, "You're all wounded and are gonna need medical attention. The store across the way has some first aid kits. You guys stay here and get some rest. If ya don't you very well could die if you're bleeding internally."  
>Naruto sighs and just mumbles, "Be careful"<p>

The girl grins and then heads out of the shop and starts to make her way to the shop with the first aid kits. Naruto takes a seat against the wall and sighs after looking at his party. They were out cold.

_'Can't blame them. They took quite a beating down there. So it's naturally their bodies want to rest so it can heal. I should do the same'_

With those final thoughts, Naruto puts his body into rest mode and starts to dose of into sleep...

**A/N**

**I'll tell the first person to guess the girl's name and what game/anime/whatever she comes from ,f she does that is, 3 things about the story you wish to know. But it can't be big spoilers or stuff like that. I'll give ya a hint. Z.T. **

**Good luck! **


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**Out of the frying pan..  
><strong>

**(I think this is just more fucking filler... Shit.)  
><strong>

**A/N**

**So, We've got a winner. Linkfx, A winnar is you. What do you wish to know about the story? If you do wish to know anything that is. In fact you can divert your questions elsewhere, if you wish.**

**Disclaimer: I, Zachary Parker, hereby state that I've no legal tethers to the Naruto, Silent Hill, and anyother shit games/animes/tv shows/all your base. If you have a problem with me writing a fan fic about it. YA CAN SHOVE IT UP YER ASS. Or you can sue . Not me. Really not me. Please don't, I've got no money as it is.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 21**

**Naruko Uzumaki: 16**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 39**

**Minato Namikaze: 39 (He'll play a supporting role until later on in the story)**

**Travis Grady: 30 (I know that's not his real age but for the sake of the story just role with it)**

**Mei Terumi: 30**

**Alex Shepard: 14 (Yay, SH: Homecoming's hero is in this story... Now how to develop him as a character, eh? Also I know the age is wrong but it's a fanfic so sue me! Wait.. I take that back. _Don't _ sue me. Please.)**

**Zoey Taylor: 18  
><strong>

**Review Replies:  
>Linkfx<strong>**: Correct you are my friend! And I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Hades252 2: I'm surprised you found his reaction amusing. I just used it as a way to keep the plot moving and as a way to have them finally kick some zed ass. You're right as to your guess but you were slightly late my friend, but seeing as you've been somewhat of a steady reader (and reviewer) I'll let you have one question into the story. Seeing that you're an anon just post it in your next review.**

**Key:**

"Reloading!"-Regular Speech

"_Shh turn that goddamn light off"_- Whispering

"**RUN LIKE HELL"**-Shouting

_'So... this is the end, ne?'_-Thoughts

_And therefor they died_-Flashbacks

**Story,**

Start

_Last time on How to survive a Zombie outbreak, Naruto style!:_

_The girl grins and then heads out of the shop and starts to make her way to the shop with the first aid kits. Naruto takes a seat against the wall and sighs after looking at his party. They were out cold._

_'Can't blame them. They took quite a beating down there. So it's naturally their bodies want to rest so it can heal. I should do the same'_

_With those final thoughts, Naruto puts his body into rest mode and starts to dose of into sleep..._

"Hey... wake up! I said WAKE UP!" a voice says/shouts into Naruto's ear.

"Wha-" Comes the synced reply of all of the party.

"I said wake up. I've got some first aid kits and you guys have rested long enough" The girl responded. Naruto just shakes his head clearing the fog and stands up. Mei and Alex stay seating against the wall for a few more moments before following suit. The girl hands them all a first aid kit and leaves them to their business. **(A/N You might be wondering how they ****know how to use them. Well... They know how to use them in game!... That is my answer to your unspoken question)**

"Hey, We never did catch your name" Naruto mentions.

"Ha! I guess you didn't. The names Zoey... Zoey Taylor" The girl, Now named Zoey, responds. The group of three make their own introductions.

"Alright, We're all acquainted, But frankly we need to get out of here" Naruto says. Zoey nods to that, "If you're gonna go then now would be the time to. The zombies, when I last checked, where running off to the other side of the mall"

Naruto nods his thanks then turns to his group, "You guys ready?"  
>When he got nods all round he turns to Zoey, "Thanks for the help, Without ya we'd be zombie chow"<p>

Zoey smirks, "You can thank me by letting me go with ya, I need to get outta here also and we've a better chance in a slightly larger group"

Naruto just shrugs and then nods, "Well you've proven yourself better equipped for this then we are, so... why not"

Zoey grins then opens up a cabinet that has guns, REAL GUNS, not some shitty peashooters.

"Where'd ya get all this?"  
>"I told ya, The owner musta been fearing that we were gonna get invaded by commies"<br>Naruto shrugs, "Well it's to our advantage now."

Alex blinks as he grabs the auto-shotgun out of the cabinet, "Wow... I never thought I'd get to hold one of these"

Naruto laughs and claps his hand on his shoulder, "Look at it this way, If we survive this, I'll teach you how to use that and a shit ton of other guns" Naruto then grabs the M16 carbine assault rifle and The Military Grade Scout Sniper. **(A/N How is he able to carry two weapons? Try the perk overkill)**, leaving Mei with a Scar-H and Zoey with her personal favorite, The Hunting rifle.

"So let's get moving" Naruto said.

"Right" Mei agreed. And with that the group left the Gun Shop and went back into the mall. As they were heading for the stairs, Alex remembered something he had meant to ask.

"Hey, Zoey? What was that thing you threw?"  
>Zoey blinks then shrugs, "It was a pipebomb I had rigged with a smoke detector that went off once I threw it. It's really handy in a pinch"<p>

Alex nods, satisfied with the answer.

"Hey, C'mon or we're leaving you" Mei calls out to the duo.

"Hold on, We're coming, Jeez" Zoey grumbles. And with that they quickly rejoin the other two. Naruto was looking around the ground floor. Once he was content that there were no zombies, he turns to face to group, "Alright, I'm pretty sure they're gone for now, So let's get the hell out of here"

The party nods and follow Naruto as he heads down the stairs. Once on the ground floor, they break into jogging speed for the doors. Just then, something catches Alex's eye, "Hey guys, Wait a minute. Naruto, Do you know how to make a Molotov-Cocktail?"

Naruto shrugs, "I guess I could. Why?"

Alex grins, "Liquor store"

Mei and Zoey, Catching on gain grins of their own. Naruto just shrugs, "Well then, Let's check it out"

And with that they head for the liquor store. Once inside, everyone turns to Naruto. Naruto blinks slightly then shrugs, "Alright we're gonna need..."

**HtSaZANS!**

Naruko's day was going really bad. Why? Because an alert went out to shut off all entering and exiting the school. Why was this a problem? Because she happened to be there and she really wanted to spend sometime with her brother once school got out. But the worst part was it didn't just carry on for a few hours or anything. It carried on for a whole day. So she had to sleep at school. And no details about why they were being held there were being released. Another thing that pissed her off was that the seniors and the Juniors that were 18 were allowed to leave. So here she was, a sophomore of 16 being held at the High-School.

She sighs slightly, _'maybe big brother or mom will come get me seeing as that's the only way out. They probably called home and told mum they were keeping the students. Dammit all to hell...'_

**HtSaZANS!**

The group left the store with each carrying a Molotov-Cocktail on their hips. They then return to their quest to leave the mall. Once they reach the exit to the mall they turn to each other.

"We ready for this shit?" Naruto asks the group.

"Yep"

"Hell Yeah"

"Yeah Sure"

Naruto nods once and opens the door out onto the street. They leave the mall and jog out into the parking lot outside the mall.

"We made it out!" Alex exclaims.  
>"Shush kid" Naruto says, His danger senses starting to pick up.<p>

"What is it, Naruto?" Mei asks?

"I don't know... I feel like we're about to get into a boss fight or something... Hey Author! Stop acting like this is a video game or something. And stop making me break the fourth wall! This isn't a crack fic, Damn!"

The party just stares at him and take one step back from him. Naruto chuckles dryly, "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me"

The group nods slightly then shrug as a collective. Then the ground starts to shake.

"What the hells goin' on?" Zoey asks quite loudly, Directing the question to Naruto.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"  
>"You're the fucking leader!"<br>"Get off my case woman!"  
>"Guys, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"<br>"**WHAT!" **The two scream together at Alex. Alex just points in the other direction. Guess what it is? A super ass zombie. It's a 10 feet tall, 12 feet wide. It's the Tank from Left 4 Dead.

"Oh..."  
>"Yeah..."<br>"We're Boned" Naruto and Zoey say at the same time looking at each other.

"I second that" Mei agrees.

"C'mon! You guys are the adults! Think of something!"Alex yells at them. Mei and Zoey look at each other, Nod then turn to Naruto.

"Run..."

"Or Shoot?"

"Run or Shoot!"  
>"Fuck it, Both!"<p>

With that the group speed off in the other way with the tank following on their heels. They each pour lead into the tank in their own way. They then turn down an alleyway and Alex notices a Fire-Escape, "Get to the roof!"

Zoey's the first one on and she quickly scrambles up the escape with Mei right behind her. Alex stands in the path towards the fire-Escape and mumbles, "c'mon.."

The tank does indeed 'c'mon' and knocks Alex down to the ground in one quick hit. Naruto, About to head up the ladder turns around and lights the tank up. The tank then turns away from Alex, and charges Naruto. Naruto dives out of the way, with the tank running through the wall of a nearby building. Naruto then runs to pick up Alex. When Naruto bends down to start to pick him up, a piece of rubble flies over his head. Naruto blanches and speeds up the picking up process, with Mei and Zoey covering him.

"C'mon kid! This fight ain't over!" Naruto cries out as he picks Alex up. Alex mumbles a quick thank you then quickly limps towards the fire-Escape and climbs it as fast as he can. Naruto starts to climb up soon after, but guess what? The tank was back and following Naruto as a tank should. Climbing the Fire-Escape. But the tank was too heavy and the fire-Escape started to collapse. Alex made it with Mei pulling him up. Naruto damn near fell off but was able to grab onto the ledge before he fell. Mei and Zoey then help him up. Once he was up the group sighs in relief when the Fire-Escape gives way and falls on top of the tank, killing it.

"We made it! I can't believe we made it!" Alex exclaims.

"Calm down kid, Let's not throw a party, 'till we're out of the city" Zoey groans, Aching all over.

"We need to get going."

"Fine"

Just then a Helicopter flies over head...

**A/N**

**And that's a cut. **

**Tell me my readers, What'd you think of my version of the L4D cut scene? Also I've had a few Ideas running around in my head about maybe writing a story about Naruto in the Capital Wasteland. Bah... Too many Ideas. Not enough me's.**


	8. Into the Fire

**How to survive a zombie apocalypse, Naruto style!**

**Chapter:**

**Into the Fire**

**A/N**

**Okay, So it's been about a month or so since I've updated this story, Most of you probably gave up on it, and I don't blame you. This is a shitty story I'm writing to keep the boredom off. Sorry about that if you like it, but I don't see how. Whatever, I suppose I should keep writing it, might help me out someday. Ha!**

**Disclaimer: I, Zachary Parker, hereby state that I've no legal tethers to the Naruto, Silent Hill, and anyother shit games/animes/tv shows/all your base. If you have a problem with me writing a fan fic about it. YA CAN SHOVE IT UP YER ASS. Or you can sue . Not me. Really not me. Please don't, I've got no money as it is.**

**Naruto Uzumaki: 21**

**Naruko Uzumaki: 16**

**Kushina Uzumaki: 39**

**Minato Namikaze: 39 (He'll play a supporting role until later on in the story)**

**Travis Grady: 30 (I know that's not his real age but for the sake of the story just role with it)**

**Mei Terumi: 30**

**Alex Shepard: 14 (Yay, SH: Homecoming's hero is in this story... Now how to develop him as a character, eh? Also I know the age is wrong but it's a fanfic so sue me! Wait.. I take that back. _Don't _ sue me. Please.)**

**Zoey Taylor: 19 (I'm pretty sure she's this old. If anyone knows how old she is please tell me)**

**Review Replies:**

**Hades252 2: Well, In response to your question, GODDAMN YOU TO HELL! You gave me so many plot bunnies I've had no idea how to write. Bah, You see I hadn't really thought about it, but now I think it would be a good Idea. But, I'm still tossing the idea around. Maybe I will, Maybe I won't. Anyways, Thanks for the idea.**

**Doom Marine 54: Okay, You didn't review on the last chapter, Yet I want to reply to your 'excuse' of a comment. Those lines were never in the shitty game called Modern Warfare 2. I don't care what you think, So you can just blow it out your ass. Well this was a flame, somewhat I suppose, so whatever.**

**I Forgot My Password: Well, I understand where you're coming from about the guns, but I really hope to explain this in a way that you might understand. It's a fan-fiction. Bah. It's not gonna be too realistic, There's zombies in it for Christs sake! But, I would chalk it up to Adrenaline.**

**HtSaZANS!**

_Last time on HtSaZANS:_

"_We made it! I can't believe we made it!" Alex exclaims._

_"Calm down kid, Let's not throw a party, 'till we're out of the city" Zoey groans, Aching all over._

_"We need to get going."_

_"Fine"_

_Just then a Helicopter flies over head..._

"If you can hear this, Proceed to Will of Fire High-School for evacuation, repeat, Proceed to Will of Fire High-School for evacuation! If you're unable to make it there then make you way to Mercy Hospital. This is New Chopper 5, I'll be on the Frequency: 199.12" **(A/N:I don't know if this is a valid Frequency and I don't care) **

Zoey's head turned up at this news, "So... I guess we're going there, eh leader?" It was after those words she turned to Naruto.

"I guess so, Zoey" Naruto responded . He then turned to the other two, "Do you have any family in the city that needs to get out?"  
>To this Alex nodded and Mei shook her head.<p>

"Okay, Alex, Where are they, How many, and do you have any reason to believe they'll be fine on their own?"

Alex thought for a second. He then said, "I would guess in the subdivision, 3, and I would think they would be okay to survive if they were in one place, but trying to make it to the evacuation center? They wouldn't make it"  
>"Dammit, I guess We might have to make a side-stop, That is unless you two don't want to go"<p>

Zoey and Mei shrugged,

"And die on our own? No thank you" Mei replied, with Zoey nodding her agreement.

"Heh, Alright then, Let's get going. Alex, Which way will it be once we get on street level?"  
>"To the North"<br>"Our luck is amazing, the main evacuation center is that way"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

With that said, the group entered the building they were on through a door. Once inside they ran into a few zombies that were handled quickly by Mei and her Katana. Once the room was cleared, Naruto stopped for a second, "Did you guys notice something? That there are runners and the shambling ones? And that the shambling ones had to be dead from what the wounds they had... That means..."

The rest of the group picked up on his trail of thought, but no one wanted to finish it. Naruto then shook off his wariness due to this revelation and then got the party moving again. They made quick work of the remaining stories and got to ground floor.

Naruto stretched and then sighed when he felt his joints limber up.

He then turned to Mei, "I'll take point now, Zoey, Take the back with your Sniper, Alex, You're with me, I don't want one of us dieing due to your shot-gun, Mei, You're in the middle, Watch the sides. Okay everyone got it?"  
>Everyone nodded then got into where they needed to be.<p>

Naruto grinned, "Okay lets rock and roll"

With that they set out through the allyways killing every Zombie they ran into. Soon they made it to the street. It was then it set in how bad the city went in such a short time. Bodies littered the streets, Some half eaten some not. Cars were every where, and there was a building on fire.

"This is horrible" Mei noted.

"It can only get worse" Naruto remarked.

He then started to move, snapping the group out of their stupor. As they crossed the street to move away from the burning building on their side, something out of most horror books and movies began to happen. One of the bodies that weren't completely destroyed began to reanimate. And like dominoes all of the other bodies that weren't destroyed reanimated.

"What the hell is going on!" Zoey cried out

"This shit... just got a hell of a lot freakier." Naruto remarked,"Mei, Handle then with your Katana, We've got to conserve ammo"  
>Mei nodded and then handled then. Alex seemed about to breakdown.<p>

Zoey, Seeing this, patted him on the back, "C'mon kid, We're gonna make it, Hold it in for a little while longer"

Alex nodded to this.

"Okay, We've got to get moving, If we stay here too long, I've got no doubt we're gonna find trouble"  
>The rest of the group gives out a silent sigh and keeps moving. They soon finish crossing the street and are able to continue on the other sidewalk, managing to avoid most of the undead in the street. Once they clear the street and get into a warehouse like building they have to tighten up, as to not loose each other.<p>

"Goddamn it's dark in here" Zoey remarks dryly.

"Well, It was either this or the streets" Naruto says in response to Zoey.

Sighing, Zoey just lets it go. The group soon finish traveling through the builiding and come out on the continue down the street, coming into very little Resistance. That is, until they find themselves facing a collapsed building.

"**OKAY, WHAT THE FUCK? IT'S BEEN NOT A WEEK AND BUILDINGS ARE COLLAPSING?**" Alex cries out... quite loudly.

"Alex, You might of just fucked us" Naruto mentions softly.

Naruto's words ring true as a small horde that was in the neardy buildings rushed out, with shamblers following behind slowly.

With a building on one side, and a horde on the other, they had no choice but to fight their way out.

"Alex, This will be your first time firing the Shotgun, You're gonna want to aim at their chests, the recoil will bring it to their head, making killing then easier. Mei, The Scar will be a hard weapon to control, You'll want to aim at center mass, It has enough stopping power for that to work. Zoey, You'll be fine, from what I've seen." Naruto quickly remarks to the rest of the party.

The horde grew closer. And then the group started firing into the group. Alex was trying the best he could, but his body couldn't handle the recoil, that was at first. Soon his body, feeling flight or fight take over, had adrenaline pumping through him and he could stabilize the gun enough to kill something. Mei, Although she had some trouble, didn't have enough to prevent her from controlling the gun. They were soon able to finish off most of the horde when Zoey's gun jammed.

"Oh come on, This shit always happens to me!" She grumbles under her breath. She has to take out the small Glock she had found in the gun store. Soon enough the horde died down and they were able to breath.

"That was scary" Alex sighs, sliding down a nearby wall.

"Agreed" Mei says copying Alex.

Naruto, not paying attention to the other two, takes Zoey's gun and sighs as he pulls the trigger, noting that is was infact, jammed. He then turns to Zoey, "I won't be able to fix it until we get to a safe spot." Zoey nods.

He then turned to the rest of his group and gets them up, "Alright, We're gonna have to get on top of that building and find a way around this wreckage. If the reason for this building being collapsed is what I think it is, we're gonna want to move" The group nods and follows him as he finds a way up a nearby building. Once he finds a door, They switch back to where Mei is taking point. They where able to quickly make their way to the top floor and then the roof.

Once on the roof they were able to catch a glimpse of the reason for the building collapsing. A Semi-Truck had ran into it. The reason was most likely he had swerved to avoid hitting someone in the street. A zombie most likely, he had mistaken for a person. Naruto then had to get the group moving again. They decided that the path of least resistance would be on the roof-tops. They would try to find a way to get to the next rooftop without having to travel on the streets. Not finding one, they travel down a conveniently placed fire-Escape and make it to street level, on the other side of the wreckage. As they're traveling down the street, Naruto gets a headache from hell and passes out. Mei manages to catch him, and tries to wake him, without success.

_Naruto's Dream World (Aka The Fog world)_

_Naruto opens his eyes to see himself in the third person, falling down a hole. When he hits the bottom his vision switches to first person. He then groans softly as he tries to catch breath. (_**A/N: I'm going to keep telling the story in Third Person)**

_Naruto looks around to try and find out where he was. He then feels something fall into his pocket. When he pulls it out he finds that it is a small hunting blade with a Rosario wrapped around the handle tightly. He then gets another headache but doesn't faint. His vision goes back into Third-Person and he loses control of his body. His body moves on it's own towards what he thinks is_ _a clinic. Once he nears it he enters it. Once inside, He continues to go on auto-pilot and goes to the back of the clinic and enters a side room. The side room was blurry and had no details whatsoever. The only thing that was visible was a small box. He then approaches the small box The box had a key-hole shaped like the blade he had. He inserts the blade into the key-hole and turns it. Once he unlocks the box and opens it the room suddenly becomes visible and it turns out to be a girls room, if all the Dolls and pinks covers on the bed meant anything. His vision returns to first and he regains control of his body. He then opens the box and pulls out a small doll, that was missing all its hair. Then a Air-Raid Siren blares and the room transits from the Fog World to the Other-World with all the paint peeling off the walls and the room changing from a bedroom to a room that might be used for torture with a pair of double doors in the ground._

_Naruto opens the doors and..._

**A/N **

**That's a wrap. Like I said, I'm sorry for the delay and I do think this story is shitty. But, I'll keep writing it.**

**Remember to review!**_ **  
><strong>_


End file.
